dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
If you leave a message for me, I will reply here so that it is easier to follow the conversation instead of bouncing back and forth between two or more pages. Click on the Leave message button above to start a new subject, or if you are updating an existing subject, click on the "Edit" link next to its header. Admin Can I be admin so I can enabble message walls, article comments, chat, and badges? : Those are features I can enable and had been thinking about it a while ago. But there's more to being an admin than just that. In my experience, the people that show up and immediately ask to be an admin don't have the commitment to stick with it. : In general, you have to demonstrate that you're serious about helping the wiki before you make any kind of request for additional user rights. The requirements vary from wiki to wiki, but my guideline has always been at least 500 edits in six months, and I look to make sure that people aren't making a lot of tiny edits to inflate their edit count. : If you're still here around summer and you've made an effort to help build this wiki, we can take another look at this request. But for now, I can't approve it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:23, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :: I just noticed that you left the same message for me a couple months ago under one of your other accounts, so technically you haven't "just got here". But as I mentioned to you in a different message, people that use a lot of different accounts are usually ones that have caused problems and are trying to get around being blocked. Your response was you created those other accounts because you just wanted to get back onto one wiki. :: Doing that actually makes things worse. If you get blocked on a wiki and you create a new account to try and get back in, it does tend to put you in the same category as vandals. :: The better thing to do is keep using just one account and wait until that block expires before going back. If the block was for an excessively long time and you don't think that was justified, such as for 6 months, a year or a permanent block, you need to go to Community Central and discuss it with the admin of the wiki. See if you can work out a peaceful solution. Saying you're sorry goes a long way towards that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:59, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ; Closing request Your account is currently globally blocked, which indicates there was some kind of Terms of Use violation on your part. I am closing this request. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:48, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, RRabbit42! We're in the process of launching movie footers to group like-minded communities together for users and genre-specific fans, similarly to how we have done so successfully for our game communities. Would you be interested in having the DreamWorks site included? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:40, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Shows Uh RR question, are non dreamwork shows like Noddy, Toyland Detective allowed on here? Are they relevant?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:25, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Probably not, unless there's mentions of any dreamworks characters and/or crossovers.--Muzzarino 19:29, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Temporary Slider Spot? Hey there! Do you think I could slip THIS into a main page slider spot just for this week? It comes out Friday, so you may or may not want to continue with it after that if you like, I'm just trying to get some eyes on the video clip. Also, if you are okay with it, which current slider spot should I temporarily swap out? Please let me know, I'll create a slider image for it and all that. Thanks for your time! :) :XD1@ 20:35, June 22, 2016 (UTC) MLP articles on Dreamworks. IHeartDreamworks created some My Little Pony articles with inaccurate information and I'm confused on which one of the MLP is by Dreamworks or not. Could you take a look at them and identify one of them to ensure there's proof Dreamworks produced a media for them. If it's not, then delete those pages from the wiki.Muzzarino 11:24, August 1, 2016 (UTC) : DreamWorks is not involved with any of it. It's fan fiction. I'm going to give them a couple of days to move it over to a fan fiction wiki since it looks like they spent some time working on it, but I'm hoping that the message they left for themselves of "This movie is real!" means they won't be stubborn about moving it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 11:29, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Btw, The user removed the deletion tags from the pages I've marked for deletion.--Muzzarino 11:42, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: As from what I know of, he's not listening as I don't see his edits on neither of those wikis. All he's doing is undoing them to ensure his fan-fiction stays here. When it reaches evening and after you do the cleanup, could you ban him from here? Anyways, I'm going to leave this up to you as he's refusing to obey the content rules.--Muzzarino 01:07, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Big Trouble For You You Are In BIG Trouble For Deleting Mine! Your Deletion Was Cancelled! No Deleting For You! ::: Please Don't Ban Me! 9:12, August 1, 2016 (UTC) My Rules Here Are Your Rules Rule #1: Do Not Delete My Pages. Rule #2: Do Not Block Me. Rule #3: Don't Ban Me. Rule #4: Keep Them Stay. And That's A Rules And Remember, Do Not Delete Mine Because It's Real. Thanks. Just ignore IHeartDreamworks' rules, he/she's not the boss of this wiki.--Muzzarino 23:51, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Image warring Can you please help settle a debate that's being caused between me and another user over an image here. The other user has repeatedly saved over the said image, with a completely different image. I personally don't approve of this change, especially since the user has done so without consent, and has uploaded a copy of their image under a different name (File:Commander Tinkles.jpg) anyway. So I don't see the point in having two images that look the same, especially given that the user saved over an already existing image that was in good condition. I was hoping that you could help find a way to settle this debate. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:19, August 14, 2016 (UTC) : User has been warned about both issues. In cases like this, sometimes the best thing to do is to stop reverting the problems after you've made the request for help. That way, the administrator has less to clean up. But if you've checked and it doesn't look like an admin has been active for a very long time, then you may have to continue the edit war to fix their problems. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:38, August 14, 2016 (UTC) ::She's at it again. Looks like your warning has had no effect on her or her behaviour. Just thought I'd let you know, although I'm sure you'll notice sooner or later anyway, assuming you have means of notifications, which I'm sure you do. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:23, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Captain Tinkles... again The user Captain Tinkles is at it again, as has made at least three nonconstructive contributions to this wiki recently. Not to mention she's been warned on other wikis for the same kind of nonconstructive behaviour, as well as being previously warned on this wiki to improve her behaviour. Yes, she may have made some constructive contributions, but does that really make up for the nonconstructive edits she's made? I personally don't think so, because if one wishes to be a good user, one must not deliberately make nonconstructive edits, which is exactly what she's been doing. But I don't have administrator rights here, so it's not my place to make a final decision. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:30, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :The user has been making more nonconstructive edits since I last informed you of their actions. I'm starting to get the idea that she's a lost cause. She's already currently temporarily blocked from editing the Disney wiki, but that doesn't seem to have done her any good, because it's clear that she hasn't learned her lesson, as she continues to make questionable edits on other wikis, such as this one. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:26, September 1, 2016 (UTC) I have been working on a few other things, so had deliberately not done anything with this yet. I should be able to check into this shortly. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :They're still continuing to insert false information, and have started an edit war on the Z page. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:47, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I would contact another admin, since it appears that you've been busy lately, but I'm not sure if any of the other admins are active. Most of them are tagged as inactive, and the ones that aren't tagged as inactive, haven't been contributing here much lately, if at all. But I wanted to say that Captain Tinkles is at it again, adding patent nonsense to pages, especially on the Z page. ::I've already reported her to the VSTF on at least one occasion, but they said that it was outside their authority scope, and that I needed to contact the local admins on the wikis that she's been adding false information on. I can't even remember how many times I've publicly or privately expressed my concerns on Captain Tinkles and her nonconstructive behaviour. ::She also left me a message, hostile or otherwise irrelevant on my message wall on the Disney Wiki. She's been blocked from editing the Disney Wiki for no less than one month. She has already been blocked from editing that wiki previously. And she's showing no interest in changing her behaviour on the wikis that she hasn't yet been blocked on. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:32, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I am digging into both issues now. I should have an answer later this morning. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:59, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :What I determined is that this is someone who was a good editor and could be again if they just stop trying to force characters to be what they want them to be. I've left advice and a warning on their page. If they don't change their behavior, then they'll be blocked here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:38, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::She's been doing this after she was warned about it. I think she needs to be blocked.--Muzzarino 06:08, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree. She's been given too many chances to change her behaviour, and it's pretty obvious that she isn't interested in improving her behaviour. I'm sure that if she was going to change her behaviour, she would have done so by now, but she hasn't, so the only logical explanation that I can think of is that she isn't going to change her behaviour, at least not anytime soon by which time it would be too late. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:19, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Block Bennyg42 He kept making non-Dreamworks pages and putting pages into categories that make no sense at all. -BrownFamily1108 (talk) 02:37, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :Also to be checked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I gave him some advice on the 18th, but he's continued adding incorrect information, so now it's an official warning. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:56, September 24, 2016 (UTC) I had blocked them after this happened, but missed the edit from about a week ago. Further instances will result in longer blocks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:57, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Some stranger joined There is a new vandal on here and it's called "Manflyer". He changed the name of the page title and then after reverting it and marking the vandalized titles for deletion, he started to remove them.--Muzzarino 22:03, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ; Another manflyer sockpuppet From what I know of, Kingdom27 of course is another numbskull sockpuppet of Manflyer which I've had to go after to get him/her kicked out for the damage he caused here. : Since they decided to show up again with an account named "Manflyer 2", I have set permanent blocks on the last two accounts to match the permanent block on the first one. I will also be activating the Message Wall feature here shortly to prevent others from trying to remove messages that they don't like. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:56, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Captain Tinkles...again Captain Tinkles has recently returned from a 1 month long block, and she has clearly shown no signs of improvement. It appears that the block you placed on her account hasn't changed her one bit. She's continuing to insert false information to pages, as well as spamming fan art and false speculation on her user-page, and also hinted attacks towards other users, calling them ugly, and criticising them. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:42, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :They still haven't stopped. They're still inserting false information via creating a non-canon page, and even explicitly inserting false categories via inserting multiple animal categories to the same article. They've created this page which needs to be deleted. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 19:05, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::It appears that a member of VSTF has globally blocked Captain Tinkles temporarily, I assume it's temporary, and if it's not then that's just bad luck for her. I mean she did deserve what she got, since she chose to ignore the warnings she was given, and it's about time too. Oh well. At least the problem is solved...for now. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:17, November 2, 2016 (UTC) The block was temporary. As you can see, I've given them one last chance. We don't really need to be dealing with nuisances. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:59, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :I strongly agree. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 18:43, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey. I added a infobox to the Branch page and I am wondering if I should continue adding infoboxes to pages without them or is it not necessary? Thanks for your time. Funnysun (talk) 20:12, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank You! And Do You Like The How To Train Your Dragon 3 Poster Concept? Wikia User: TheDiamondGamer110 RE: Captain Tinkles...again Yeah, I agree that maybe she should be given one last chance to change her behaviour, but I don't have very high hopes for her at all, since her behaviour got pretty bad on the Disney Wiki, to the point of swearing, before she was blocked from that wiki for a year. And I get the feeling that she only made "some" constructive edits here, to try and get back into our good graces. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:28, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :She's made a couple more edits to the Z page, and neither of them were constructive. She clearly hasn't heeded the warning you gave her, or the warning I gave her. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:45, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Image nominated for deletion Are you able to delete this image? It was uploaded by that troublesome user Captain Tinkles. They've uploaded it as a duplicate of this image again. I've gotten rather fed up with their constant disobeying of instructions, but since I'm not an administrator I can't directly do anything about them or their actions, and since I'm not a content moderator, I can't delete any miss-named, duplicate, or fan made images they've made. The most I was able to do is save over the duplicate image with the image that shows up to represent a nonexistent image. The user tried to save it back, but I warned them not to do it, and I've reverted it back. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:57, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Trolls.wiki page Hello. I noticed that there is a Trolls.wiki page that doesn't seem necessary. Thanks for your time. Funnysun (talk) 16:20, November 25, 2016 (UTC)